She and Him
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: A random DHHG fic, no real plot but maybe entertaining? Not sure it's good so please review and let me know what you think.


A/n This story is a really random DMHR. It is unplanned and unbeta'd and just went where it wanted to go. It's definitely not my best but I felt I had to post it any way. I hope it doesn't suck too bad.

She and Him

By Flair Verona

Hermione Granger sighed and stretched her cramped muscles as she put down her quill. She hadn't intended to get so caught up in writing today. She had a stupid ball to attend because it was that time of year again. The time of year where the Ministry of Magic held the ball in honor of the light side winning the Second War of Voldemort. Hermione desperately didn't want to go, but of course she went because she had to support Harry and because she was part of the Golden Trio that defeated Lord Voldemort. All she wanted to do was keep working. She hoped to finish the book in the next few months. And because of all that working she had become a bit of a recluse. So she sighed and decided just to get up and get it over with, the book can wait she thought.

She quickly got dressed. She had remembered to layout her dress that she had asked Madame Malkin to make and send to her special order. She quickly donned the simple scarlet dress that flowed to her feet and brushed the tops of her matching ballet flats that she much preferred over the very dangerous high heels. The cut of the dress was modest but fitted, she figured it was quite perfect for her really. She really had to send Madame Malkin a bonus and a thank you note. She quickly charmed a light coat of make-up on her face just giving herself a little glow and a bit of color before brushing her hair and leaving it down. She figured she looked presentable enough and didn't want to really have that loosing battle with her hair today. She quickly grabbed her nice black silk cloak that she reserved for special occasions, patted Crookshanks on the head and disapparated to the apparition point outside the Ministry of Magic.

Once she made it into the building she made a mental note to find some excuse not to have to stay long. She was sure Harry would be doing the same thing. She followed the sound of voices into the bustling grand ballroom that the Ministry had built just a few years prior and was delighted by how festive it looked. All the colors were beautiful, making the room charming, and what was even better was that she saw many of her friends. She knew then it was a good thing that she had made herself get up to attend the ball. She quickly made her way to Harry and his wife Dora, formerly known as Tonks.

"Harry! Dora! How good it is to find you guys." Hermione smiled and warmly hugged her friends.

"You look beautiful Hermione, I was hoping you'd pry yourself away from that book of yours and grace us with your presence." Harry smiled at his oldest friend.

"Oh he has been talking about you all night, he said if you didn't show up in an hour he was going to hunt you down and bring you here himself. We haven't seen you in ages you hermit!" Dora replied.

"Oh I can't help it. It's an important book as you both know. It's our own adventures through Hogwarts up to the end of the War. It's about time some accurate account came around. And I'm just the witch to do it." Hermione said with a wink at Harry.

"Oh I agree, don't want some random person getting the facts wrong. Like putting you with Ron or me with Ginny." Harry shuddered, and they all laughed.

"Hey I'm not that bad am I Harry?" A voice came from behind Hermione. She spun around to find Ron and hugged him tightly.

"Of course you aren't but it still doesn't mean you and I were ever going to end up together. It would be a bit awkward since you aren't into women." Hermione said with a bit of a laugh.

"Well maybe you're right. It is shocking more of those stories about us don't talk about my being gay. Let alone the fact I've been dating your ex-boyfriend for 6 years now." Ron said with a wink at Hermione.

"Oh Viktor wasn't really my boyfriend, we had a failed attempt at a kiss and a lovely time at that ball but your jealous self ruined it. But it's ok we all love you anyway." Hermione said laughing.

"Well I wanted to go with Viktor I can't help myself." Ron said with a blush.

"Of course you couldn't I'm irresistible." Viktor said with a smirk putting his arm around his boyfriend.

"It's so good to be together again. It's been too long. We should start having gatherings more often." Harry said excitedly. He was always wanting to be around his good friends and family. Especially after he grew to appreciate them even more after the war.

"Only if you can pry Granger here from her book." Draco Malfoy drawled as he came up to the group.

"It's none of your business Malfoy." Hermione said barely glancing at the blonde.

"Are you still mad at me Granger?" Draco asked after her pulling her to the side to talk.

Hermione pulled away and went back to the group ignoring Draco.

"Hermione you look like you need some fresh air, care to take a walk with me?" Harry asked looking concerned for his friend.

"Sure Harry thank you." Hermione said softly.

"Be back soon Dora, I'm sure you can talk Ron and Viktor into a dance if you promise not to murder their feet his time." He said giving his wife a quick kiss.

"Oh stuff it Potter, I'm not that bad!" She exclaimed swatting Harry's arse as he turned to leave.

Hermione and Harry made their way to the balcony off the side of the ball room and went outside into the nice warm evening. Harry leaned against the rail and looked Hermione in the eye.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Harry asked evenly.

"I don't know Harry. It's complicated." Hermione said as she blushed under Harry's scrutiny.

"You know I won't judge you. So why don't you explain why Malfoy seemed to so comfortable around you." Harry said giving her 'the look.'

"There isn't much to tell really. I went out with Neville and Luna not too long ago…about 3 months ago actually. We were drinking and having a good time at the Three Broomsticks. It was really the first time I had spent any time outside since starting on the book, and I was really enjoying myself. Neville and Luna had to get back up to Hogwarts but I had stayed to drink some more and chat with Madame Rosmerta and Seamus, who you know works there now, and just relax. Then he walked in. I have to admit he looked good. I had always thought that but was so repulsed by his personality. But something was different. He was different. I knew that of course it was because he didn't come over to argue with me. But then again I knew he wouldn't he really hard turned over a new leaf when he fought for our side in the war. Dumbledore was right of course but it still shocked me. I went over to him, curious about how he was now and began talking to him. We verbally sparred a little and it was fun like old times just without the hurtfulness. We actually got along. We kept drinking. And at the end of the night we ended up renting a room. We shagged. And when I woke up he was gone. He left a note that said, 'Sorry Granger had to go. It was fun, I will owl you later.' Of course I didn't hear from him. My feelings were hurt and I felt like discarded trash." Hermione sniffled and held back tears of shame at still being upset over Malfoy.

"Aw don't cry 'Mione. Its awful that he did that but maybe he just freaked out. I don't want to make excuses for him, but maybe it's best if you hear why that happened from him. Get some closure. It will make you feel better. And if all else fails Ron and I will beat him up." Harry said with a smile cheering her up a little.

"Thanks Harry, you should get back to the party, I think I need to clean myself back up and I'll be there soon." She said with a little smile.

"Sure Hermione. I'll see you in a few minutes." Harry smiled giving his friend a comforting hug before going back into the ball.

Hermione turned to face the lovely view of London before she heard him approach her.

"I thought he'd never leave Granger. I really need to talk to you." Malfoy's voice came from behind her.

She didn't turn around but she didn't leave either.

"Since you aren't leaving I'll just keep talking. I really am sorry for what happened. Potter was right I did freak out. I haven't really dated anyone since before the war. A lot of people still think I'm evil and it doesn't present a lot of dating opportunities. And when you approached me I was kind of shocked. And then when it all escalated I was actually happy. But when I woke up, I was worried how you'd feel when you woke up. We had both drank a lot and I didn't know if you'd hex me or not. And worst of all I didn't know if you had meant to sleep with me. I was scared you'd say it was a mistake. And frankly I hate being this honest and vulnerable. So please just turn around and say something, anything." He pleaded.

"What do you want me to say? I had owled you but you never wrote back. I cried over what happened for 3 months. I felt so used and discarded Draco. You made me feel like the mudblood whore." She cried.

Draco winced and moved to touch her but she jerked away, "I'm sorry, I never intended to do that. If you'll let me I want to make it up to you. Please, I will do anything you want. I just want a real chance with you. I've been agonizing over this for months. I'll even let Potter and Weasley kick my arse." He begged.

"How do I know you won't freak out again and leave me?" She asked fearfully.

"You don't. I can only give you my word that I'll do anything in my power to not hurt you like that again. I will work to gain your trust." He said sincerely capturing her hand in his.

"We can try. Just lets take it slow." She said softly.

"Anything you want." He said matching her tone.

She turned around and began walking back toward the ball. "Draco, don't make me regret giving you this chance, I will hex your bollocks off this time and then have Harry and Ron beat your arse." Draco gulped at her threat then smirked knowing he wouldn't give her a reason.

FIN


End file.
